vita_sapientia_pulchritudofandomcom-20200214-history
Staroveké Grécko
patrí nepochybne Parthenón v Aténach]] 'Staroveké Grécko '''alebo '''antické Grécko '''je obdobie antiky, ktorá je vyvrcholením staroveku. Grécke dejiny sú ako v európskom, tak aj v svetovom kontexte veľkou zvláštnosťou. Grécko ako kolíska európskej kultúry nikdy nebolo veľkou ríšou, s výnimkou krátkeho obdobia vlády Alexandra Veľkého. Vždy to boli malé mestské štáty viazané spolu iba rôznymi dohodami. Občas došlo medzi nimi aj ku krutým bojom. Tým čo bolo Grécko pre Európu, bola Kréta pre Grécko. Tá bola v dobe svojej najväčšej slávy (cca. pred 3500-4000 rokmi) veľmi mierumilovný štát, ktorý pre svoju obranu a rozvoj využíval výlučne svoje mocné loďstvo. Najslávnejšie antické pamiatky napr. slávny aténsky Parthenón či vlastne celá Akropola bola vybudovaná vo veľmi krátkom období Periklovej vlády. Aj napriek svojej nejednotnosti a roztrieštenosti sa Gréci dokázali ubrániť aj tak mocným ríšam ako Perzská ríša. Na počiatku sa v antickom Grécku upevňovalo súkromné vlastníctvo (hlavne vlastníctvo pôdy), dochádzalo k rozvoju remesla a obchodu, rástol význam remeselníkov a obchodníkov aj v politickom živote, čo viedlo k oslabeniu moci aristokracie. Postupne rástol podiel otrockej práce, ktorá mala celospoločenský charakter a otroci pracovali ako v poľnohospodárstve a remeselníctve, tak aj v doloch alebo mohli byť úradníkmi, pisármi, služobníkmi a niekedy zastávali funkciu vychovávateľa. V priebehu vývoja Grécka boli tri štátne zriadenia, a to kráľovstvo, vláda aristokracie a otrokárska demokracia. Antické Grécko malo značný vplyv na kultúru, myslenia a ďalšie oblasti života aj po svojom zániku. Grécka civilizácia vznikala v najjužnejšom cípe Balkánskeho polostrova, vyplneným početnými pohoriami a svahmi vhodnými pre pastierstvo, kde bola úrodná pôda len v jednotlivých údoliach. Preto poľnohospodárstvo doplňovali rybolovom. Zo severu, okolo roku 2000 pred Kr., prenikli kočovné kmene pastierov - Achájci. Podmanili si pôvodné obyvateľstvo a prevzali jeho kultúru, písmo aj spôsob života. Osídlené boli aj početné grécke ostrovy, ako napr. Kréta. Dôležitý bol naďalej rybolov a chov dobytka, hlavne kôz a oviec. Achájci si taktiež osvojili dokonalejšie spôsoby remeselnej výroby. Dejiny Periodizácia gréckych dejín #Kykladská kultúra (3000 pred Kr.) #Minojská kultúra (2500-1450 pred Kr.) #Mykénske obdobie (1600-1200 pred Kr.) #Homérske obdobie (1200-800 pred Kr.) #Archaické obdobie (800-500 pred Kr.) #Klasické obdobie (500-338 pred Kr.) #Helenistické obdobie (338-2. storočie pred Kr.) Kykladská kultúra Kykladská kultúra sa rozvíjala na Kykladách v Egejskom mori, približne v období medzi rokmi 2800-2000 pred Kr. Potom splynula s minojskou civilizáciou. Na počiatku bola v egejskej oblasti v popredí vývoja a ako prvá sem prišla znalosť opracovávania bronzu. Kultúra dosiahla vysokú úroveň výskytu mramoru, zlata, striebra a medi. Sídliská zakladané na morskom pobreží boli väčšinou neopevnené. Známe artefakty tejto kultúry sú mramorové plastiky, ukazujúce štylizované ženské postavy. Ich výška sa väčšinou pohybuje od 10 do 30 cm, občas niektoré exempláre dosahujú aj metra. Po roku 2000 pred Kr. sa Kyklady dostávajú do sféry Kréty a od roku 1400 pred Kr. sa tu rozširuje mykénska kultúra. Minojská kultúra Kykladská kultúra bola prepojená s kultúrou Kréty, stredomorského ostrova, kde podľa legendy vládol legendárny kráľ Minos. Preto kultúru tohto ostrova, ako aj obdobie zhruba rokov 3000-1200 pred Kr., nazývame minojským obdobím. Minojskú kultúru dnes poznáme vďaka vykopávkam sira Arthura Evansa, ktorý na prelom 19. a 20. storočia uskutočnil na Kréte rozsiahle vykopávky a objavil mesto Knossos. Práve on pomenoval túto kultúru podľa kráľa Minoa, ktorý vo svojom paláci na Kréte údajne vlastnil zložitý labyrint, kde držal Minotaura, netvora s ľudským telom a býčou hlavou, ktorý sa živil ľudským mäsom. Minotaura neskôr zabil za pomoci princeznej Ariadny hrdina Théseus. Keď Evans vykopal v meste Knossos rozsiahly palácovy komplex s veľmi členitým a zložitým pôdorysom, spomenul si na povesť o Minotaurovi a pomenoval súdobú krétsku kultúru minojskou. Dejiny minojskej civilizácie delíme na tri obdobia: rané, stredné a neskoré. Rané a stredné minojské obdobie Rané obdobie (3000-2100 pred Kr.), keď boli Minojci posilnení príchodom nového obyvateľstva cez Kyklady, sa rozšírila znalosť metalurgie a nadviazali sa námorné kontakty so stredomorskými oblasťami. Stredné minojské obdobie (2100-1580 pred Kr.) vznikajú na Kréte prvé mestské centrá s obrovskými palácmi (Knossos, Faistos, Malia, Zakros), ktoré zničilo zemetrasenie a v období ich obnovy sa začína rozkvet minojskej kultúry s centrálnou vládou na čele s kráľom, aristokratickou družinou a úradnickým aparátom. Obyvatelia Kréty sa venovali poľnohospodárstvu, pastierstvu, rybolovu, remeselnej výrobe, existovala i početná vrstva otrokov. Kréta sa stáva námornou veľmocou a nadväzuje významné obchodné vzťahy s pevninským Gréckom. Z jednoduchého písma sa vyvinulo tzv. ''lineárne písmo, ktoré bádatelia rozdelili na dve skupiny A a B, pričom A sa ešte nepodarilo rozlúštiť. Neskoré minojské obdobie Okolo r. 1580 pred Kr. postihlo Krétu zemetrasenie a útoky cudzích nájazdníkov. Týmto sa začalo neskoré minojské obdobie (1580-1200 pred Kr.). V 15. storočí pred Kr. sa Kréta dostala pod nadvládu mykénskych Achájcov. Príchod ďalších kmeňov z Peloponézu spôsobil definitívny pád minojskej kultúry. Počas storočí sa na Kréte rozvinula pozoruhodná kultúra. Nesmiernu hodnotu mala krétska keramika, ktoré zachované časti sú jedným z vrcholov keramickej výroby vôbec. Minojská kultúra bola veľmi vyspelá aj po technickej stránke. Paláce a mestské sídliská boli pospájané spleťou ulíc, cesty viedli aj do menších obcí, rybárskych osád, dedín a svätýň. Domy mali obdĺžnikový pôdorys, boli postavené z kameňa a sušených tehál. Mali malé miestnosti, chodby a tvorili súvislé rady pozdĺž ulíc. Najvýznamnejším palácom na Kréte je palác v Knosse, postavený okolo roku 2000 pred Kr. Mykénska kultúra a príchod Grékov V priebehu 2. tisícročia pred Kr. sa na území Grécka usadzovali grécke kmene, ktoré postupne osídlili Grécko, celú oblasť Egejského mora a pobrežie Malej Ázie. Po zániku krétsko-mykénskej kultúry po roku 1200 pred Kr., kedy došlo aj k úbytku obyvateľstva, využili situáciu a na opustených územiach položili základ budúcej známej gréckej civilizácie. Mykénska civilizácia V predmykénskom období (1900-1600 pred Kr.) na územie Grécka prenikli zo severu Balkánskeho polostrova indoeurópske pastierske kmene Achájcov. V 2. tisícročí došlo pod vplyvom krétskej civilizácie k rozvoju tretej významnej egejskej civilizácie s centrami v Mykénach, Thébach, Tyrinte a Pyle. Okolo roku 1450 pred Kr. ovládli Achájci zničenú Krétu a začali obchodovať s Egyptom, Sýriou a Feníciou. Podľa minojskej civilizácie začali stavať paláce, ktoré však na rozdiel od palácov na Kréte mali robustné kamenné hradby, ktoré neskôrší Gréci považovali za dielo jednookých obrov Kyklopov (tzv. kyklopské hradby). Najväčší rozkvet v priebehu 13. storočia pred Kr., kedy sa mykénsky kráľ Agamemnon spolu so svojim loďstvom a ďalšími spojeneckými kráľmi vydal k pobrežiu Malej Ázie, aby tu dobyl Tróju. V jednom z centier mykénskej civilizácie, Pyle, kráľoval po tri generácie múdry kráľ Nestór, ktorý bol najstarším a najskusenejším radcom kráľa Agamemnona vo vojne proti Tróji. Významným centrom sa stalo mesto Théby, kam boli umiestnené báje o Oidipovi. Počas 12. storočia pred Kr. mykénska civilizácia upadá, kvôli tlaku morských národov a Chetitov. Posledné pozostatky mykénskych opevnených miest boli dobyté Dórmi na konci 12. storočia pred Kr. Usadzovanie gréckych kmeňov V celej oblasti sa počas 2. tisícročí pred Kr. usadzovali helénske indoeurópske kmene. Ich kultúra síce nedosahovala úroveň Kyklaďanov alebo Minojcov, ale nakoniec ich vďaka svojej výbojnosti a zemetraseniu na konci 16. storočia pred Kr. ovládli. Niečo z ich kultúry prevzali a ďalej rozvíjali, mnohé však bolo zničené či zabudnuté. *Achájci prichádzali na počiatku 2. tisícročia pred Kr. a obsadili Peloponéz. Okolo roku 1700 pred Kr. vytlačili pevninských Minojcov a oslabenú Krétu si podmanili okolo roku 1450 pred Kr. *Aiolovia boli potomkami Achájcov a zostali na Peloponéze v Elide, Acháji a v Arkádii, v južnej časti Thesálie, na severných ostrovoch v Egejskom mori a v Troáde. *Iónske kmene od počiatku 11. storočia do konca 9. storočia pred Kr. žili v Attike, Euboji a na pobreží Malej Ázie. Živili sa poľnohospodárstvom a pastierstvom. *Dóri boli výbojné kmene, ktoré si od 12. storočia pred Kr. podrobili pôvodné obyvateľstvo a usadili sa v južnej časti egejských ostrovov (napr. Rhodos) a na juhozápadnom pobreží Anatólie. Ich centrom sa stala Sparta. Boli tiež skupinou severozápadných kmeňov, ktoré sa usadili v Thesálii, Akarnánii, Aitólii a Epiruse. Grécke kmene (tzv. Heléni) zostali až do obdobia helenizmu nejednotné, aj napriek tomu že boli kultúrne a jazykovo príbuzné. Pre jednotlivé kmene boli aj drobné odlišnosti či vlastné tradície natoľko dôležité, že sa o nich viedli zdĺhavé spory. Spoločensko-ekonomické a spoločensko-kultúrne pozadie O mykénskej spoločnosti toho mnoho nie je známe, všeobecný obraz však získavame z mýtov. Archeologické vykopávky robil Henrich Schliemann, ktorý sa preslávil hlavne objavom Tróje. Našli sa tu tiež bohato zdobené hrobky zo 16. storočia pred Kr., kruhové šachtové hroby a Atereova pokladnica s nepravou klenbou. Vládnucou vrstvou v Mykénach boli bojovníci, zatiaľ čo bežné obyvateľstvo sa zaoberalo pastierstvom a rybolovom. V 15. storočí sa Kréty zmocnili Achájci, ktorí z časti vyspelejšiu kultúru prevzali a časť však zničili. Mnoho nájdených zlatých šperkov a zlatom zdobených predmetov pochádzalo z Kréty alebo tvorili vojnovú korisť. Najstaršími mestami sú Mykény a Tyrins, ktoré boli vybudované na vyvýšeninách a obklopovali ich dvojité hradby. Hradby boli vystavané z precízne opracovaných kameňov, takže vytvárali dojem, že sú z jednoho kusu a na niektorých miestach boli až 15 m široké. Do mesta sa vchádzalo jednou bránou (napr. Levia brána v Mykénach) a vo vnútri mesta stal megaron, chrám s obdĺžnikovitým pôdorysom a s dvoma stĺpmi vo vstupnej hale. Trójska vojna (najmocnejší grécky bojovník) zabil Hektora (korunného princa Tróje) (Aténska hlinená váza, okolo r. 500-450 pred Kr.)]] Jedna z najznámejších legiend starovekého Grécka, ktorú popísal Homér vo svojej Iliáde. Princ Paris, syn trójskeho kráľa Priama, si mal vybrať medzi troma bohyňami: Hérou, Afroditou a Aténou. Héra mu ponúkla vládu nad celou Áziou, Aténa mu sľúbila vojenskú slávu s víťazstvom v každej bitke a Afrodita najkrajšiu ženu. Paris si vybral Afroditu, tým padol mal dostať za manželku najkrajšiu ženu na svete. Afrodita prinútila Parisa, aby si postavil loď a odišiel do mesta krásnych žien, Sparty. Tam ho privítal spartský kráľ Menelaós a usporiadal preňho hostinu na ktorej mu predstavil svoju manželku, najkrásnejšiu zo smrteľných žien, Helenu. Paris sa do nej na prvý pohľad zamiloval a ani Helene nebol ľahostajný. Keď ešte ten večer kráľ Menelaós odišiel na služobnú cestu, prikázal Helene, aby mu vo všetkom vyhovela. Využil to Paris a pomocou ľúbeznej reči omámil Helenu a tá s nim odišla do Tróje. Iná verzia hovorí, že bola unesená. Keď sa spartský kráľ vrátil, ihneď sa vydal potrestať Parisove zločiny. Nielenže mu uniesol manželku, ale aj pokladnicu. Deväť rokov trvala vojna, v ktorej umierali Gréci aj Trójania. Desiaty rok dal grécky veliteľ Odyseus postaviť obrovského dreveného koňa, do ktorého sa ukryli najlepší grécki bojovníci. Potom Gréci zanechali koňa pred hradbami Tróje a predstierali, že odchádzajú. Nadšení Trójania vtiahli koňa za hradby a začali sláviť koniec vojny. Keď prišla noc, grécki bojovníci vyliezli z koňa a otvorili brány vracajúcim sa Grékom. Trójania prekvapený nečakaným útokom Grékom podľahli. Keď Gréci naozaj odchádzali, siahali plamene Tróje až k nebi. Po niekoľko rokov si ľudia mysleli, že si to Homér iba vymyslel. Až do doby, kým pravdivosť Iliády nedokázal nemecký archeológ Heinrich Schliemann. Ten začal kopať v druhej polovici 19. storočia na kopci Hisarlik v Turecku, kde kopal po niekoľko rokov. Temná doba ]] Obdobie od príchodu Dórov do vzniku mestských štátov (1100-800 pred Kr.) nazývame temné, pretože Dórovia nezanechali písomné pamiatky. Vtedajšie politické a hospodárske pomery, ako jediné, opisuje Homérovo dielo Odysea. Preto sa toto obdobie nazýva aj Homérske. Rozsiahle pohyby etník boli pravdepodobne zapríčinené závažnými klimatickými zmenami, ktoré mali dôsledok na celý staroveký svet. V tomto období sa skončilo usídľovanie gréckych kmeňov. Okrem Dórov, ktorí sídlili na juhu Peloponézu a na Kréte, medzi nich patrili Ióni, sidliaci v strednej časti Grécka a Aiolovia na severe. Vtedajší Gréci žili prevažne v dedinách. Boli to hlavne roľníci, ktorí mali vlastné hospodárstva. Jednotlivé rodiny boli sebestačné, vyrábali si nielen potraviny, ale i náradie, odevy a keramiku. Na výrobu nástrojov už používali železo. Na konci temného obdobia už vznikajú mestské štáty - polis. Spoločnosť sa organizovala v pokrvne príbuzných rodoch - génos a bratstvách - frátria, ktoré sa spájali do kmeňa - fýla. Kmeňové zväzy boli základom štátu, na ktorého čele stal kráľ - basileos. Basileos disponoval právomocami hlavného vojvodcu, sudcu a kňaza. Jeho funkcia sa však nededila a jeho moc časom obmedzila ekonomicky silná rodová šľachta. V temnom období vzniká grécky panteón, spoločenstvo bohov, sídliacich na hore Olymp a svojím výzorom a správaním pripomínajúcich človeka. Veľká grécka kolonizácia Obtiažné spojenie medzi rôznými časťami Grécka po súši napomáhalo rozvoju moreplavby a zakladaniu početných osád v Egejskom, Stredozemnom a Čiernom mori. Počiatky veľkej gréckej kolonizácie sú v polovici 8. storočia pred Kr. a vznikali po celú archaickú dobu. Najdôležitejšou príčinou kolonizácie bol rast počtu obyvateľstva, ktorý v oblastiach s nedostatkom pôdy mohol viesť k sociálnemu napätiu. Preto sa zakladali nové osady v oblastiach, kde bolo možné získať pôdu. Druhým dôležitým dôvodom bola snaha zaobstarať si potrebné suroviny, najmä kovy a drevo. Zakládanie nových osád nebolo jednoduché (dlhá cesta a odpor miestneho obyvateľstva). Na čele osady stal skusený vodca zvaný oikistés. Pomocou Apolónovej veštiarne v Delfách sa záujemci o založenie osady mohli dozvedieť praktické informácie o rôzných oblastiach, pretože do Delf prichádzali ľudia zo všetkých častí gréckeho sveta, preto boli kňazi dobre oboznámený o situácii v rôzných častiach Stredomoria a čiernomorskom pobreží. Novo založené osady - apoikie neboli politicky závislé na štátoch a metropolách, ktoré ich založili, silné putá však pretrvali v náboženskom živote a metropoly s nimi rozvíjali čulé obchodné styky. Veľkú úlohu pri kolonizáciach zohrali: Korint, Eretria, Megara, Malchis, Achaja, Lilétos, Fokáia, Milétos aj niektoré apoikie samé zakladali ďalšie osady. Najstaršie osady vznikali v západnom Stredomorí, južnej Itálii, Sicílii, pobrežie Španielska a Francúzska, Jadráne, Dardanelách, Bospore, Propontidách, ale aj v Egejskom a Čiernom mori. Medzi najznámejšie grécke osady patria: Massalia (dnešný Marseille), Syrakúzy, Kyréné, Byzantion, Neapol, Apollónia, Thassos či Theodosia. Pevné štátne útvary na Prednom východe Grékom neumožňovali, aby tu zakladali samostatné osady, ale iba obchodné stanice - emporia (napr. Naukratis v nílskej oblasti). Gréci dovážali z Čierného mora obilie, z Itálie kožu a suroviny a zo Španielska kovy. Naopak z Grécka sa vyvážal olej, slonovina, jantar, zlatý prach a remeselné výrobky (hlavne hrnčiarstvo a tkáčstvo). Rozvoju železa napomohol nový spôsob liatia železa, ktoré objavil Glaukos z Chiosu v 7. storočí pred Kr. Grécky zázrak V nových územiach sa preberali vymoženosti (napr. od Féničanov písmo, z Lýdie prvé mince - drachmy). Rozvíjal sa taktiež obchod (obchodovali s amforami, olivami a sochami), šírili sa grécka kultúra a preberali podnety z iných civilizácii. Jedinečnosť gréckej kultúry je v tom, že obohacuje aj iné národy a tým sa líši od ostatných, Gréci síce preberali východnú kultúru, tú však rozvinuli, využili a predali ďalej na západ. Pre Európanov boli Gréci nesmierne dôležitý. Boli to praktickí, racionálni ľudia, ktorí boli bez predsudkov a je pre nich typická súťaživosť, snaha vyniknúť, dozvedieť sa, ale takisto rozvoj individuality a demokracie (snaha byť slobodný). Vďaka tejto gréckej mentalite bola grécka veda a umenie veľmi dynamické. Gréci položili základ všetkých vied a odborov, systematizáciu odborov (napr. fyzika či matematika) a dodnes používame grécke názvy (napr. gymnázium). Hovoríme tiež o tzv. kalokagatii, čiže presvedčeniu, že krásne a dobré, krása a cnosť patria k sebe a majú mnoho spoločného. Grécky zázrak a kalokagatia znamenala prevrstvenie spoločnosti, dediny sa menili na mestské štáty. Archaická doba z archaického obdobia]] V archaickej dobe bol dokončený rozpad rodovej spoločnosti, v 8. storočí pred Kr. zaniká kráľovstvo a vládne aristokracia. Počiatkom tohto obdobia vznikol vznikol typ štátu zvaný polis. Bol to mestský štát, na ktorého správe sa podieľali plnoprávni občania. Tí pochádzali z radov slobodných občanov, medzi ktorých patrili remeselníci, obchodníci a poľnohospodári. Okrem slobodného obyvateľstva žili v polis tiež neslobodní otroci, buď pre dlhy či zo zajatcov. V roku 776 pred Kr. sa po prvýkrát konajú olympijské hry, vtedy ešte ako jednodenný festival atletiky a zápasníctva. V 7. storočí pred Kr. dochádza k rozvoju hospodárstva v polis, naturalná zmena sa mení v peňažnú a začínajú sa používať mince. Roľníci sa ďalej zadlžovali a boli zotročovaní. To spôsobilo silné sociálne napätie. Slobodní roľníci, remeselníci a obchodníci, tí všetci stáli proti bohatej aristokracii. Proti moci aristokracie preto spísali zákony. Aristokracia, akokoľvek bola bohatá a mocná, tak nezabránila vrstvám roľníkov, remeselníkov a obchodníkov v požadovaní určitého podielu na politickej moci. Sociálne rozdiely boli najhlbšie, hlavne v mestách zúčastnených na kolonizácii. Boj o politickú moc vyvrcholil v druhej polovici 7. storočia pred Kr. V sociálnych stretoch sa do čela miest stavali tzv. „''samovládci''” (tyrani), ktorí sa opierali o ľud a o svoju ozbrojenú moc. Ranná grécka tyranis V druhej polovici 7. storočia pred Kr. museli aristokrati ustúpiť a nechať spísať právo (Lykurgos, Solón a Drakón). V rade štátov sa napätie medzi vládnucou aristokraciou a nevládnucou bohatou vrstvou vyriešilo dohodou, čím bol rozšírený počet členov rady a určený majetkový cenzus (hranice) pre členstvo v rade. V štátoch, kde bola kolonizácia najaktívnejšia bola situácia trošku iná, riešil veci tyran, ktorého cieľom bol úspešne odstrániť politický monopol aristokracie. Najčastejšou reformou bolo nahradenie rodových fýl územnými fýlami. Fýla bola organizačná jednotka, pôvodne kmene a rody, podľa nich sa hlasovalo na sneme. V rodových fýlach mala aristokracia oporu, o ktorú teraz prišla. Za vlády tyrana došlo k rozkvetu, ale akonáhle sa situácia zlepšila, Gréci sa snažili tyrana zase zvrhnúť a nastoliť demokraciu. Tyran však odmietol svoje postavenie vzdať a tak musel byť vyhnaný. Klasické obdobie V tomto období sa uskutoční hneď niekoľko vojenských konfliktov, nastáva vrchol gréckej vzdelanosti a kultúry a grécke štáty boli nútené brániť sa perzskej expanzii. Grécko-perzské vojny Grécko-perzské vojny predstavujú vrcholnú obrannú iniciatívu starovekého Grécka, kedy došlo k obrane východných dŕžav a nakoniec aj samotného Grécka - Peržania začali útočiť do oblasti Attiky a Peloponézu. Všeobecnou príčinou vzniku vojen sa stal stret neznámej civilizácie ázijského typu s gréckou civilizáciou, ktorá sa stala nositeľom zásad a principov prvotnej demokracie. Konkrétnou zámienkou sa stalo povstanie iónskych obcí na západnom pobreží Malej Ázie okolo r. 500 pred Kr. Maloázijskí Gréci žijúci predovšetkým v Miléte a Efeze obsadili kus východného perzského územia, podarilo sa im obsadiť mesto Sardy a vyplieniť ho. V r. 494 pred Kr. porazila fénická flotila v perzských službách grécke lode v námornej bitke neďaleko Milétu. V r. 490 pred Kr. udreli samí Peržania. K prvému stretu došlo pri východnom pobreží Attiky pri Maratóne. Peržania boli síce v presile, ale Gréci tu pod vedením Miltiadésa slávne zvíťazili. Táto bitka sa stala pamätnou preto, že po jej skončení jeden z Aténčanov bežal do Atén podať správu o víťazstve, potom spadol vysilením. Na jeho počesť sa na olympijských hrách behá Maratón v tejto dĺžke. Peržania sa po neúspechu pokúsili oboplávať Attiku a zaútočiť proti Grékom z mora priamo na Atény, však neúspešne. V Aténach podnietili tendenciu budovať loďstvo na ochranu. Zakladali sa prístavy, napr. Pireus. Medzi Pireom a Aténami boli vybudované dlhé múry, ktorými sa Gréci chránili. V roku 480 pred Kr. prebehla bitka pri Termopylách. Peržania chceli preniknúť termopylským priesmykom do centrálneho Grécka. Na prístupných miestach sa vytvorila ucelená obrana na čele so Spartou, veliteľom bol spartský kráľ Leonidas. Spartské vojsko sa ocitlo pred nemalým strategickým problémom. Peržania Termopyly obišli cez hory. Kráľ dal povel k ústupu gréckeho vojska. On sám s dvesto (niekedy sa uvádza aj tristo) ťažkoodencami bránil priesmyk, všetci tu však padli. Najprv vytesali do kameňa nápis: „''Pútnik, zvestuj lakedaimonským, že my tu mŕtvi ležíme ako zákony kázali nám.” ]] V septembri 480 pred Kr. došlo k bitke pri Salamíne, kde Gréci vyhrali. Podstatnú porážku Peržanom zasadili v r. 479 pred Kr. pri Platajách. Opakované grécke víťazstvo viedlo k založeniu aténskeho námorného spolku v r. 478 alebo 477 pred Kr. Ani potom však grécko-perzské vojny neskončili. Pretiahli sa až do r. 449 pred Kr. Peržania a ich moc, ktorá bola mnohokrát väčšia, museli uznať politickú a spoločenskú nezávislosť Grécka a taktiež aj gréckych maloázijských osád. Perzská moc sa musela stiahnúť na východ. Európska civilizácia sa začala odvíjať ďalej podľa svojích vlastných princípov a zásad. V Aténach obdobie po grécko-perzských vojnách znamená dobu jeho neskôršieho rozmachu. Tvorcom neskorej aténskej demokracie sa stal politik Perikles. Veľkú rolu tu zohrala úprava aténskej ústavy z r. 462 pred Kr., kedy došlo k prehlbeniu ich demokratických zásad. Atény sa v neskorom veku úspešne rozvíjali spoločensky, ekonomicky a hlavne kultúrne. Do istej miery sa zmenili väzby spoločnosti - okrem elít rastie aj vrstva otrokov - neskôr činila tretinu vtedajšieho aténskeho obyvateľstva. Atény za Perikla V r. 478 pred Kr. Aténčania a asi dvesto gréckych mestských štátov na pobreží Malej Ázie, na východnom pobreží Grécka a na ostrovoch v Egejskom mori uzavreli Aténsky námorný spolok, často nazývaný aj Délsky alebo ''Délska symmachia, pretože jeho pokladnica bola umiestnená v Apollónovom chráme na ostrove Délos. Členovia spolku sa zaviazali pravidelne ročne prispievať do pokladnice poplatok (gr. foros), ktorý bol určený na výstavbu vojenských lodí. Ročne sa nazbieralo asi 460 talentov, neskôr počas peloponézskej vojny bola výška príspevku až 1460 talentov. Cieľom spolku bola obrana proti prípadnému perzskému útoku. V spolku nadobúdali postupne prevahu Atény. Keď po uzavretí Kalliovho mieru chceli niektoré grécke štáty vystúpiť zo spolku, Aténčania im v tom vojensky zabránili. Pod zámienkou perzského útoku proti ostrovu Délos Aténčania preniesli pokladnicu do Atén a začali používať peniaze zo spolku na prestavbu svojho mesta s odôvodnením, že Aténčania dávajú spolku k dispozícii svoje vojnové lode (pred peloponézskou vojnou ich mali asi dvesto). Délsky námorný spolok sa postupne zmenil na Aténsku námornú ríšu. Aténčania dokonca dosiahli, že spory medzi členmi spolku alebo vnútri jednotlivých gréckych mestských štátov sa riešili pred súdmi v Aténach. V rokoch 443-429 pred Kr. sa vedúcou osobnosťou v Aténach stal demokratický politik a stratég Perikles. Za jeho vlády sa naplno rozvinula demokratická ústava, ktorú v rokoch 509-508 pred Kr. zaviedol Kleisthénes. Hlavnou politickou silou sa stali aténski občania, ktorí slúžili vo vojenských lodiach ako veslári. Hlavnou politickou inštitúciou sa stalo ľudové zhromaždenie (ekklésia), kde sa volili alebo losovali aténski úradníci, prijímali sa zákony, rozhodovalo sa o mieri a vojne, súdili sa spory. Obdobie Periklovej vlády znamenalo aj kultúrny rozkvet Atén. Začal obnovovať miesta, ktoré počas grécko-perzských vojen vyplienili Peržania. Sústredili sa predovšetkým na Akropolu, kde dal vybudovať slávnostný vstup s mramorovým schodiskom a bránami (tzv. propylaje), dal zrekonštruovať chrám Erechtheion (pôvodne na jeho mieste stali tri starobylé chrámiky), dal postaviť chrám bohyni Niké a chrám Parthenon, ktorý bol zasvätený ochrannej bohyni Aténe. Pod Akropolou dal postaviť divadlo odeion a tzv. Théseov chrám (v skutočnosti zasvätený bohovi Héfaistovi). Hlavným Periklovým poradcom pri prestavbe Atén bol umelec Feidias, ktorý predovšetkým Parthenon dal vyzdobiť nádhernými réliefmi, sochami a vlysom, ktorý zobrazuje sprievod aténskych občanov počas panaténají, keď prinášali svojej ochrannej bohyni posvätné rucho a obetné dary. Ďalšími významnými umelcami boli Iktinos a Mnésiklés. Za Periklovej vlády pôsobili v Aténach mnohí ďalší umelci a odborníci. Rozvíjala sa klasická grécka dráma (Aischylos, Sofokles, Euripidés), vznikla a rozvíjala sa grécka historiografia (Hérodotos, Thukydides, Xenofon), filozofia (Sokrates, Platón, Aristoteles, sofisti), lekárstvo (Hippokrates), hrnčiarska výroba s bohatou čiernofigúrovou a červenofigúrovou výzdobou. Do Atén prichádzali umelci, filozofi a spisovatelia zo všetkých častí gréckeho sveta - z Malej Ázie, Sicílie a Itálie. Periklovo obdobie sa preto označuje za „''zlatý vek Atén''”. Peloponézske vojny Mocenský vzostup Atén po ukončení grécko-perzských vojne vyvolal obavy Sparty z ďalšieho rastu ich vplyvu v gréckom svete. Rozhodujúca úloha Atén v námornom spolku a stále väčšie ovládanie spojencov boli svedectvom ich snahy získať postavenie prvej veľmoci Grécka. Nepriateľstvo medzi oboma najvýznamnejšími štátmi bolo podporené aj rozdielnym štátnym zriadením, ktoré ovplyvnilo odlišný spôsob života a výchovy ich občanov. Spory Atén a Sparty vyvrcholili v najväčšiu a najdlhšie trvajúcu vojnu na gréckej pevnine, do ktorej sa zapojili aj členovia aténskeho a peloponézskeho spolku. Dostala názov peloponézska vojna a prebehla v rokoch 431-404 pred Kr. Sily protivníkov boli spočiatku približne rovnocenné. Atény mali síce dvojnásobnú prevahu na mori (300 aténskych triér), ale pozemné vojsko bolo asi o tretinu menšie než spartské (30 000 vojakov Sparty a ich spojencov). Atény však mohli využiť zlato a striebro zo štátnej a spolkovej pokladne. Sparťania naviac boli ohrození domácim nepriateľom - otrokmi. Priebeh vojny popísal vo svojom historickom diele Dejiny peloponézskej vojny aténsky historik Thukydides. Jeho práca vyniká podrobnou charakteristikou vojnových akcií a zisťovaním ich príčin. Thukydides sa považuje za otca historickej kritiky, pretože sa snažil všetkými dostupnými prostriedkami zistiť pravdivý priebeh udalostí. Z Thukydidovho podrobného popisu priebehu vyplýva, že spočiatku boli úspešnejší vo vojne Aténčania. Keď však roku 429 pred Kr. vypukol v Aténach mor, zomrela na jeho následky asi tretina obyvateľstva včítane Perikla. Do roku 421 pred Kr. si obe štáty ničili navzájom zem, až úplne vyčerpaní uzavreli na krátku dobu mier. Záverečnú etapu vojny tvoril nový prienik Sparty na územie Attiky a najmä porážka Atén v námornej bitke pri Aigospotamoi (Kozích riečkach) v roku 405 pred Kr. Po nej sa obliehané Atény vzdali Sparte. Dôsledkom víťazstva Sparty bol zánik aténskeho námorného spolku, strata aténskeho prvenstva v Grécku a obrovské hospodárske vyčerpanie Atén. Vedúce postavenie na čas získala Sparta, ktorá dosadila do podrobeného mesta svoju posádku a zaviedla tu svoj systém vlády - oligarchiu. Nepodarilo sa jej však zjednotiť pod svoju nadvládu celé Grécko, pretože násilím nútila spojencom a ostatným štátom násilnú spartskú formu štátneho zriadenia. Bola takisto po vojne hospodársky oslabená. Prejavom spartského neúspechu bolo obnovenie demokracie v Aténach roku 403 pred Kr.